yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
SketchUp
SketchUp is a 3D modeling program for applications such as architectural, interior design, civil and mechanical engineering, film, and video game design. A freeware version, SketchUp Make, and a paid version with additional functionality, SketchUp Pro, are available. SketchUp is currently owned by Trimble Navigation, a mapping, surveying, and navigation equipment company. SketchUp was independent from 2000 to 2006 and then owned by Google from 2006 to 2012. The program claims to be easy to use. There is an online repository of free-of-charge model assemblies (e.g., windows, doors, automobiles, etc.), 3D Warehouse, to which users may contribute models. The program includes drawing layout functionality, allows surface rendering in variable "styles", supports third-party "plug-in" programs hosted on a site called Extension Warehouse to provide other capabilities (e.g., near photo-realistic rendering), and enables placement of its models within Google Earth. History @Last Software SketchUp was developed by startup company @Last Software of Boulder, Colorado, co-founded in 1999 by Brad Schelle and Joe Esch. SketchUp debuted in August 2000 as a general-purpose 3D content creation tool, and was envisioned as a software program "that would allow design professionals to draw the way they want by emulating the feel and freedom of working with pen and paper in a simple and elegant interface, that would be fun to use and easy to learn, and that would be used by designers to play with their designs in a way that is not possible with traditional design software. It also has user friendly buttons to make it easier to use." The program won a Community Choice Award at its first tradeshow in 2000. Google Google acquired @Last Software on March 14, 2006, attracted by @Last's Software's work developing a plugin for Google Earth. On January 9, 2007, SketchUp 6 was released, with new tools and a beta version of Google SketchUp LayOut. LayOut includes 2D vector tools and page layout tools allowing presentations to be produced without the need for a separate presentation program. On November 17, 2008, SketchUp 7 was released, with changes intended to make it easier to use, integration of SketchUp's Component Browser with Google 3D Warehouse, LayOut 2, and dynamic components that respond to scaling. Windows 2000 was no longer supported. On September 1, 2010, SketchUp 8 was released, with model geolocation with Google Maps and Building Maker integration. Mac OS X Tiger was no longer supported. On June 1, 2012, Trimble acquired SketchUp from Google. Trimble On May 21, 2013, Trimble announced the release of SketchUp Pro 2013 — along with a new site, Extension Warehouse, hosting plugins and extensions for Sketchup. Licensing All versions of SketchUp are proprietary. SketchUp Make (formerly SketchUp for Home and Personal Use), for non-commercial use, is free of charge. SketchUp Pro provides additional features for professional use and costs $590.00. Users purchase the program for $495.00 plus a $95.00 fee, and thereafter optionally pay a $95 annual "License Maintenance Fee" for continuing support and upgrades. There is special pricing for students and educational users. SketchUp Pro licenses are per platform; a license for SketchUp Pro for Windows is not valid for SketchUp Pro for Macintosh. Patents SketchUp holds a , awarded in September 2003, on its "Push/Pull" technology. Google SketchUp .]] On April 27, 2006, Google announced Google SketchUp, a free downloadable version of SketchUp, without some functionality of SketchUp Pro, but including integrated tools for uploading content to Google Earth and to the Google 3D Warehouse. A toolbox enables a viewer to "walk around" and see things from different viewpoints, and supports labels for models, a look-around tool, and an "any polygon" shape tool. The free version of Google Sketchup can export 3D to .dae and Google Earth's .kmz file format. The Pro version extends exporting support to include the .3ds, .dwg, .dxf, .fbx, .obj, .xsi, and .wrl file formats. Google SketchUp can also save elevations or renderings of the model, called "screenshots", as .bmp, .png, .jpg, .tif, with the Pro version also supporting .pdf, .eps, .epx, .dwg, and .dxf. Neither is available in a native format for Linux, or Mac OS earlier than 10.5.http://sketchup.google.com/download/ 2012-05-23 Sketchup v.8 use under Wine has been rated "Gold".http://appdb.winehq.org/objectManager.php?sClass=version&iId=21290 2012-05-23 GPS location information is always stored in the KMZ file. The building designs themselves are saved in SKP. Trimble SketchUp Pro 2013 SketchUp Pro 2013 has an improved LayOut 2013 module, and introduced Extension Warehouse, a source for plug-ins and add-ons. It supports HD Video Export. SketchUp Make and google imagery used for it.]] Sketchup Make, introduced in May 2013, is a free-of-charge version for home, personal, and educational use.http://www.sketchup.com/products/sketchup-make SketchUp and Ruby SketchUp 4 and later support software extensions written in the Ruby programming language, which add specialized functionality. Such extensions may be made available to others on the SketchUp Ruby Forum. SketchUp has a Ruby console, an environment which allows experimentation with Ruby.SketchUp Ruby Documentation Page 1. The free version of SketchUp also supports Ruby scripts, with workarounds for its import and export limitations. See also * 3D computer graphics software * Render Plus Systems * Comparison of CAD editors for CAE * Lightwave 3D * Electric Image Animation System * Cinema 4D * Modo * Blender References External links * SketchUp Homepage * Google 3D Warehouse * SketchUp Video Tutorials * SketchUp Related 3D Community Category:2000 software Category:3D graphics software Category:Computer-aided design software Category:Google software Category:Computer-aided design software for Windows Category:OS X computer-aided design software Category:Google acquisitions